Farm Club
The Farm Club is a recruitment of different animals to help save Happy World Farms. Choochoo, Amelia, and Hunter gather these creatures to collect power ups to aid them in their saga to stop Rancid's evil schemes. There are a total of three animals for each stage. However many the player gets depends on the number of stars they get (one to three). Animals Dairy District (Level 7) *'Chicken' - 1 star *'Sheep' - 2 stars *'Bull' - 3 stars Cattle Corner (Level 18) *'Duck' - 1 star *'Cow' - 2 stars *'Ostrich' - 3 stars Jungle Joint (Level 38) *'Frog' - 1 star *'Flamingo' - 2 stars *'Crocodile' - 3 stars Highland Hills (Level 46) *'Goat' - 1 star *'Pony' - 2 stars *'Ox' - 3 stars Frosty Fields (Level 66) *'Rabbit' - 1 star *'Moose' - 2 stars *'Polar Bear' - 3 stars Cloudy Cove (Level 83) *'Crab' - 1 star *'Seal' - 2 stars *'Turtle' - 3 stars Sandy Slopes (Level 94) *'Salamander' - 1 star *'Meerkat' - 2 stars *'Camel' - 3 stars Prairie Park (Level 105) *'Prairie Dog' - 1 star *'Deer' - 2 stars *'Eagle' - 3 stars Backyard Brambles (Level 124) *'Squirrel' - 1 star *'Cat' - 2 stars *'Fox' - 3 stars Frightful Forest (Level 135) *'Owl' - 1 star *'Wolf' - 2 stars *'Brown Bear' - 3 stars Sunshine Savannah (Level 159) *'Zebra' - 1 star *'Elephant' - 2 stars *'Lion' - 3 stars Dino District (Level 165) *'Triceratops' - 1 star *'Brachiosaurus' - 2 stars *'Tyrannosaurus Rex' - 3 stars Kiwi County (Level 180) *'Kakapo' - 1 star *'Tuatara' - 2 stars *'Kiwi' - 3 stars Idyllic Isles (Level 201) *'Striped Possum' - 1 star *'Cockatoo' - 2 stars *'Orangutan' - 3 stars Tranquil Temples (Level 209) *'Snake' - 1 star *'Wild Buffalo' - 2 stars *'Tiger' - 3 stars Serenity Shrine (Level 224) *'Raccoon Dog' - 1 star *'Snow Monkey' - 2 stars *'Japanese Crane' - 3 stars Pooch Park (Level 241) *'Pug' - 1 star *'Fox Terrier' - 2 stars *'Husky' - 3 stars Floating Farms (Level 255) *'Butterfly' - 1 star *'Hummingbird' - 2 stars *'Peacock' - 3 stars Haunted Hills (Level 272) *'Crow' - 1 star *'Bat' - 2 stars *'Spider' - 3 stars Beaver Barricade (Level 285) *'Canadian Goose' - 1 star *'Beaver' - 2 stars *'Black Bear' - 3 stars Rainbow Reef (Level 299) *'Puffer Fish' - 1 star *'Seahorse' - 2 stars *'Octopus' - 3 stars Winter Wonderland (Level 315) *'Lynx' - 1 star *'Snowy Owl' - 2 stars *'Reindeer' - 3 stars Fireworks Fairground (Level 329) *'Choochoo Doll' - 1 star *'Amelia Doll' - 2 stars *'Hunter Doll' - 3 stars Purry Parade (Level 345) *'Ginger' - 1 star *'Tabby' - 2 stars *'Persian' - 3 stars Panda Paradise (Level 360) *'Red Panda' - 1 star *'Golden Pheasant' - 2 stars *'Giant Panda' - 3 stars Lovely Lakeside (Level 376) *'Turtle Dove' - 1 star *'Lovebirds' - 2 stars *'Swan' - 3 stars Opal Oasis (Level 390) *'Fennec Fox' - 1 star *'Falcon' - 2 stars *'Arabian Horse' - 3 stars Foggy Falls (Level 405) *'Toucan' - 1 star *'Armadillo' - 2 stars *'Jaguar' - 3 stars Cute Crèche (Level 420) *'Baby Lamb' - 1 star *'Baby Fox' - 2 stars *'Baby Donkey' - 3 stars Dragon Dales (Level 435) *'Sky Dragon' - 1 star *'Earth Dragon' - 2 stars *'Fire Dragon' - 3 stars Bunny Bluffs (Level 450) *'House Bunny' - 1 star *'Angora Rabbit' - 2 stars *'Brown Hare' - 3 stars Pyramid Plaza (Level 465) *'Jackal' - 1 star *'Ibis' - 2 stars *'Hippopotamus' - 3 stars Glass Gardens (Level 480) *'Goldfish' - 1 star *'Pond Terrapin' - 2 stars *'Crowned Pigeon' - 3 stars Beastie Bayou (Level 495) *'Toad' - 1 star *'Firefly' - 2 stars *'Alligator' - 3 stars Sunny Settlement (Level 511) *'Ladybird' - 1 star *'Cricket' - 2 stars *'Bumblebee' - 3 stars Ancient Acres (Level 531) *'Quetzal' - 1 star *'Bush Viper' - 2 stars *'Llama' - 3 stars Crystal Caves (Level 550) *'Mole' - 1 star *'Centipede' - 2 stars *'Cave Salamander' - 3 stars Outrageous Outback (Level 572) *'Kookaburra' - 1 star *'Koala' - 2 stars *'Kangaroo' - 3 stars Bounty Beach (Level 592) *'Hermit Crab' - 1 star *'Sea Gull' - 2 stars *'Dolphin' - 3 stars Sunken Spires (Level 612) *'Nautilus' - 1 star *'Angler Fish' - 2 stars *'Manta Ray' - 3 stars Pirate Port (Level 631) *'Rat' - 1 star *'Parrot' - 2 stars *'Monkey' - 3 stars Wild West (Level 651) *'Scorpion' - 1 star *'Rattle Snake' - 2 stars *'Buffalo' - 3 stars Prehistoric Parks (Level 671) *'Terror Bird' - 1 star *'Mammoth' - 2 stars *'Smilodon' - 3 stars Category:Facebook Features Category:Mobile